Deslizarse no es tan fácil
by Hotomi
Summary: One-shot.Horo horo reta a Ren a deslizarce.. ¿Podrá hacerlo?


Hola! Bien esto se me ocurrió justo en este preciso momento de hecho se que apestará pero bueno no importa. XD

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE…para mi desgracia..

… 

"Caerás"

"No lo haré imbécil"

"Oh claro que si"

"Si alguien tan imbécil como tu puede hacerlo por supuesto que yo podré hacerlo"

Horo horo sonrió. Había esperado esto por tanto tiempo. Una y otra vez Ren lo había derrotado en peleas, discusiones, juegos de asar… la lista era interminable . Pero hoy era un día diferente pondría a ese infeliz en su lugar. No es que realmente creyera que Ren fuera un infeliz, es decir, por algo era su mejor amigo ¿No? Sólo que estaba cansado de no ganar nunca. Pero como ya había dicho antes hoy era ESE día.

"Ren.."

"Y ahora que quieres ¿No ves que trato de concentrarme?"

"¿Estás seguro? En verdad duele cuando te caes…"

" ¡Claro que estoy seguro! Dije que lo haría y lo haré!"

Todo había empezado en la mañana, la noche anterior había caído una gran nevada y hoy Tokio se encontraba cubierto por un manto blanco. Por supuesto que Horo horo había salido a deslizarse con su tabla. Como le encantaba hacer eso, todo era perfecto hasta que Ren hizo el "agradable" comentario de que aprender a manejar una cuchilla era mil veces mas difícil que aprender a deslizarse en una simple tabla para la nieve.

Esto hizo molestar a Horo horo y retó a Ren a intentarlo, este (como era de suponerse) se negó al principio pero después de ser llamado gallina accedió.

"Muy bien, estoy listo"

" Ya era hora"

"Aquí voy…uno…dos…"

Pero eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, así que Horo horo tomó la cámara de video de su amigo Manta y aunque a Ren no le pareció muy buena idea esto, igual accedió después de ser llamado gallina por segunda vez.

"¡¡¡TRES!"

Y saltó, se encontraban sobre una colina , no muy lejos de la ciudad. Según Horo horo era el lugar perfecto para deslizarse. Mantuvo el equilibrio por un par de segundos, pero para la dicha de Horo horo quien tenía encendida la cámara, Ren se tambaleó y cayó inevitablemente.

Rodaba y rodaba sin parar, su cabeza se golpeaba en todas partes y aunque usara los brazos para protegerse el rostro la nieve se le metía por todo el cuerpo… incluso el pantalón se le resbaló lo suficiente como para que la cámara pudiera captar de que color eran su bóxers. Hasta que finalmente dejó de rodar y el pobre y golpeado shaman se quedó tumbado sobre la nieve tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"POE DIOS TE DIJE QUE CAERÍAS!" Gritó Horo horo entre risas incontenibles mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su adolorido amigo.

"¿Señorito esta bien?" Dijo un muy preocupado Basón.

"CÁLLATE ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE!" Ren estaba furioso, la cabeza le daba vueltas le dolía el cuerpo y su pantalón simplemente parecía estar en su contra y se negaba a subir y cubrirle el trasero el cual comenzaba a enfriársele mucho… eso sin mencionar la humillación…

"JA JA JA POR DIOS NUNCA ME HABÍA REÍDO TANTO!" Y era verdad, nunca había visto algo tan gracioso y patético… era increíble, Ren había sido humillado frente a él!

"QUE TE COF" Ren comenzó a escupir la nieve que se le había metido a la boca.. "imbécil…"

"ESO..JA JA JA.. ESO ES NORMAL A VECES TAMBIÉN SE METE…JA JA… SE META A LA NARIZ JA JA JA …"

" CÁLLATE A MENOS QUE QUIERAS MORIR!"

" JA JA JA JA Y LO TENGO EN VIDEO JA JA MIRA ,MIRA COMO TE CAES!" Horo horo puso frente al rostro de Ren la pantalla de la cámara y le mostró el patético y humillante video.

"ALEJA ESO DE MI!" Ren se levantó y tomó su cuchilla con algo de dificultad, se preparaba para partir aquella horrorosa prueba de su reciente y dolorosa humillación. Dio un golpe pero como estaba tan mareado Horo horo lo esquivó fácilmente.

"No lo creo Ren.. ja ja … tu accediste a que esto quedara en video." Dijo un sonriente Horo horo .

Ren apretó los dientes, estaba en verdad molesto, pero ese idiota tenía razón y el nunca rompía sus promesas, así que dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada de vuelta ala pensión.

Horo horo vio como se alejaba Ren. Tomó lentamente el casete que contenía el video lo miró un rato y rápida y fuertemente sin pensar lo arrojó lo mas lejos posible. El casete quedó sepultado bajo la nieve y se perdió para siempre.

Que tonto Ren, no se lo mostraría a nadie, no era capáz de hacerle eso. ¿Eran amigos no? La satisfacción de haber tenido razón solo una ves le era suficiente. Sonrió y se dirigió a la pensión.

Entonces un bello pensamiento asaltó su mente y lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente

El casete era historia.. Pero Ren no tenía porqué saberlo ¿Verdad?

FIN

Bueno a mi, me gustó. Esque Ren y Horo me encantan!

No les cuesta nada dejar un review..en verdad me gustaría además me inspiraría a escribir mas "one-shots" .

GRACIAS!

PD. Alguien sabe como se escribe casete y capáz?


End file.
